A Haunting Encounter
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is a famous medium and his newest case is another asylum, but what happens when he meets a certain blonde ghost?  Fem!CanadaxPrussia! Super AU and kinda scary, but more just supernatural! T for language and later chapters maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: Holy crap! I'm not dead! I've just been busy and had total writers' block. ;n; sad I know, but I'm back with one kinda scary story~! I hope you enjoy it~!_**

**_Gilbert: Shuddup and just disown us already!_**

**_Madeline: G-Gil! Be nice! _**

**_Me: Thank you Maddie! I don't own any Hetalia characters!  
><em>**

**_Gilbert: Now you can read my awesomeness!  
><em>**

**Chapter One: Casper**

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I am STOKED to visited the old asylum!" Gilbert Beilshmidt, pro-ghost investigator and medium, exclaimed to the two other men on his ghost team. Antonio Fernandez- Carriedo, the ghost therapist, smiled and chuckled at his friend.

"It's just like every other asylum we've been to amigo." the Spaniard said, sighing slightly.

"He is correct, mon ami~! Why are you so excited?" the french camera man, Francis, asked, smiling at Gilbert.

"Because, I heard that one of the ghosts isn't an evil one, but a loving one!" the German said happily as they carried all their equipment to the asylum they were spending the night at. It was said to be a haunted building, with at three ghosts, but some said there were just two. The three were about a block away now and Gilbert was nearly skipping with excitement.

"Gilbert, are you sure you're ready to go into another asylum? You remember what happened last time..." Antonio said, trailing off at the end. It had been several months since their last asylum, because the last one had not been good. A demonic presence had taken over the abandoned "hospital", but the trio had gone anyway by Gilbert's demand. Then, the German had had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes...

_"Hurry guys! I don't know what's happening but it... it's doing bad things to me!" Gilbert called, coughing and convulsing violently. The others ran over, but not fast enough, for when they got there, Gilbert was gone._

_His hair was now silvery white and his eyes crimson red, a new smirk placed deviously on his face._

_"I have his body now, his soul is gone!" a deep, demonic resounding voice boomed at them. The two usually brave men shrank away from the demon, but Antonio could see a glimmer of fear in the new eyes, telling him that Gilbert wasn't gone yet._

_With a new determination, Antonio grabbed his crucifix and holy water and he threw the water onto Gilbert, shouting "Bring him back!"_

_The creature hissed and he seemed to smoke where he was hit. But the smirk never left. The demon ran at an unimaginable speed, grabbing the Spaniard by his neck and pinning him to the wall. _

_"I am Lucifer's right hand, you can't defeat me with just a bit of water!" the thing cackled in laughter. The demand's grip tightened and Toni gripped at its hand, until the grip was suddenly gone and Antonio fell to the floor. When he looked up, he was shocked to see Francis pinning Gilbert's body down, a rose petal rosary hanging from his throat. _

_"Demon! Give me my best friend back!" the man yelled slapping the demon hard with the rosary's crucifix, leaving a large gash on his cheek. The deman thrashed around, screeching at an ear piercing volume, when suddenly, everything stopped. Gilbert had gone unconscious, but Francis kept his grip on him. That is, until he didn't feel a pulse anymore. _

_"Antonio! Call 911 quickly!" he shouted, climbing off Gil and preforming CPR. Not even five minutes later, the paramedics arrived and immediately began working on him. When they finally had his heart beating again, they took him to the hospital. There, an exorcism was preformed, just in case. But even after the demon had gone, Gilbert still carried the memory and the red eyes and silver hair._

"I'm fine Toni, there aren't demons at this one." Gilbert reassured him, smiling and patting Antonio's shoulder.

"Ok mi amigo, but be careful please." the Spaniard requested and Gilbert nodded.

"Boys, we have arrived~!" Francis exclaimed, a smile breaking out on his face. Gilbert smiled and looked at the front of the building in the evening light. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly as he viewed the dark purple, green and yellow energy waves coming from the building.

"No way... there are two dark energy waves and one super bright one. I've never seen such a bright yellow energy wave before!" Gilbert said and even Francis was surprised.

"I can see a faint line on the camera even! It's surrounding one room, come look!" Francis shouted and the other two gathered around the camera. Sure enough, a faint, misty yellow line surrounded on of the windows.

"Joder! That's a good thing, right Gil?" Toni asked, worrying slightly.

"Totally! The lighter the color, the nicer the ghost! Yellow is the lightest a human ghost can get, any lighter is an angel." Gilbert said, smiling. Toni and Francis let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, let's go!" Toni exclaimed, running up to the doors, the two following close behind. The sun was setting and the three needed to hurry up inside.

"I'm going to check out Casper real fast, I'll meet you guys on the right side!" Gilbert exclaimed, running off the left side, where the yellow and the green waves were coming from.

He ran from room to room, looking in to see if he could find any presence. All were failed attempts, until he came to one particularly dark, dreary room.

Gilbert slowly stepped into the room, taking out a flashlight and shining it around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out. The light then shown on a corner of the room, making a small body present. The body was frail, especially in the over sized hospital gown, with golden blond hair.

"Casper?" he asked, slightly joking. He definitely didn't expect the presence to turn around, but the most shocking part.

It was a young girl, with the sweetest face and the most stunning, frightened purple eyes.

**_Author Note~!_**

**_So that's chapter one! Just a few notes:_**

**_Joder: Spanish for "fuck"_**

**_Please review if you have time~  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Whoa look Chapter two up already! Bitchin' right? B-but I feel kinda bad about this chapter._**

**_Francis: Good! You make me look awful!_**

**_Gilbert: It's just a story! It's not like she actually owns us!_**

**Chapter Two: You were a what...?**

Gilbert stared at the girl, who in turn stared right back at him. His eyes were curious, lighter pink and golden specks brightening at the thought of talking to the ghost, her eyes, on the other hand, showed intense fear making dark blue and lavender specks darken her amethyst eyes.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked gently, his voice soft almost loving. He shocked himself with this voice, usually using a firm, hard voice with spirits, but he couldn't make himself raise his voice at the trembling girl.

"M-my name is Madeline B-bonnefoy-K-Kirkland Williams. Are you here to take me away again?" she demanded, though her voice was light and quiet as a whisper. Gilbert was taken aback. Take her? Take her where? "

"Not at all Maddie, I'm just here to ask some questions. A pretty lady like you should be able to answer for the awesome me right?" Gilbert asked, slowly stepping closer to the beautiful young ghost, wincing slightly as she flinched away. She sighed, turning around and patting the ground beside her. She seemed more relaxed, but Gilbert saw her tensed shoulders.

"I'll answer as best I can... i'm becoming more forgetful now." Madeline said, giving a gently forced smile. Gilbert smiled happily, taking a seat beside her, joyful to see her curly golden blonde hair in small pigtails up close. Her hair looked soft, though she mustn't have had a bath for weeks when she died.

"Ok Birdie," Gilbert started, pressing down on the recording button on a small device, "why are you at the asylum? Are you a nurse here?"

"No, I'm a patient." she said and Gilbert froze slightly. That wasn't possible, she was sweet, normal, young!

"Can you tell me whole story Birdie?" he asked quietly, sure he would be scared of the answer.

"Sure I- wait, Birdie?" she asked, confusion and amusement in her voice as she turned her head to face Gil. She had a small smile on her face as she eyed the young man and he smirked himself.

"Yes Birdie, your voice is quiet and lyrical, like a bird's." he quickly explained and she nodded, understanding now.

"O-Ok, well anyway, I don't remember my past much, I was only eight when they put me in here.  
>My family's a bit odd, I have two fathers and a twin brother. My one father was always away, making my other one frustrated and uh... deprived. One night, I w-was sleeping when I heard my d-door creak open. I woke up and saw my father standing there, obviously drunk, but i had no idea back then. He walked over to my bed a-a-and..." Maddie had started crying and Gilbert gently put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

" You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Birdie." he comforted as she wiped her eyes quickly.

"N-no it's fine. A-as I was saying, he came over to my bed and started... t-touching me. L-long story short, that was the first night I was raped. I had been four at the time. Then, it continued like that every Saturday night for a year and a half, until my twin caught him one night. He told my other father as soon as he came home that night and I never saw Papa again. But the damage had been done. I... I have a multiple personality disorder, but at the time, I had been dubbed as insane or possessed. I would go through bouts of memory lose where I would apparently snap and... I-I killed several people apparently. I had been seven the first time my brother told me that this had happened and they became progressively worse until Father snapped himself and dropped me off here. I came here and for the next twelve years, they would lash me and chain me down at night or lock me in solitude for weeks at a time. But I haven't seen anyone else until today." Maddie said quietly, fresh tears running down her flushed cheeks. Gilbert sat there in silence, trying to comprehend how a girl like her could have gone through so much and still be as sweet as she was.

"Birdie, I have something important to tell you. You're no longer alive." he said slowly, needing to get it off his chest. He slowly shrank away from the girl with the supposed dark side as he watched her reaction. She turned to him and gave him a funny look.

"No shit Sherlock." she said, laughing slightly. "I've known I've been dead for... what's the date anyway eh?" she asked, looking up like she was thinking.

"It's twenty eleven." he said, smiling in relief. Hey, you can't blame him, the last time he went to an asylum, a demon nearly killed him!

"Oh wow, I've been dead for nearly two hundred years now!" she said, looking completely shocked. Gilbert opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment, when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket, trying not to laugh at the girl's amazed expression as she eyed the iPhone.

"Your awesomeness speaking." he answered, making her giggle.

"Gilbert! We need a medium right now, a brick just flew into the fucking wall!" Francis shouted from the other line.

"Shit!" Gilbert cursed, standing up quickly and grabbing Maddie's small hand. "Be right there Francis, hold tight!" As soon as he hung up, he took off running out of the room, "dragging" (not really, she was floating) Madeline behind him.

"M-mr. Gilbert? What's going on? We can't go on that side of the building!" she shouted ( well... she said in a normal voice) at him. Gilbert didn't listen still sprinting.

"My friends are in trouble! Why the hell can't we go on that side?" he demanded, slowing down slightly.

"I-Ivan." came the trembling reply.

**_Author Note!_**

**_HO SHIZBIT! IT'S IVAN! *runs around, screaming like a bitch*_**

**_Anyway! Please review~ I-if you have time... Oh and yes, MPD (or DID) is believed to be caused by a traumatic incident! I googled it! So that's it... BYE! *flies out of view* OH WAIT! Sorry Francis! You were a sexually deprived father of two in this story! Oh and why don't you guys write down what you think Maddie's reaction to seeing Francis will be!_**


End file.
